


Repeat of the Same

by Spazlady2002



Series: Beerverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets the chip out and Xander gets claimed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Q wanted: Write a story based on the following line: “He’s been having those dreams again?”

While out on patrol, Xander walked behind Willow and Buffy as they talked about classes. Xander tried not to feel like he was a third wheel as they giggled together. Why did he bother to go, if they were just going to ignore him?

Xander sighed, “Hey, Buff, I think we’re done with this cemetery.”

“Yeah, Xan, I think you’re right. Hey, lets hit the Bronze,” Buffy suggested. “Well, just as soon as I deal with this vamp.”

Spike was leaning up against one of the larger tombstones, smoking, when Buffy came around the corner of this cemetery’s obligatory mausoleum. Before Spike could defend himself, he was looking over Buffy’s shoulder and locking eyes with Xander, “Xan…” then Spike dissolved into dust.

“NOOOO…..”

Xander shot upright in bed, his chest heaving, heart pounding.

“Where is it? I’ll kill it!” Spike exclaimed, jumping from the bed, naked and in game face.

Despite the fear still coursing through him, Xander couldn’t help but laugh at the spectacle that Spike made.

Spike looked around, then at Xander, his demon fading back. “What’s wrong, Luv? Was it that dream, again?” Spike asked, ignoring the laughter. Spike could still smell the fear rolling off Xander. Climbing back into the bed, he sat with his back against the headboard, and pulled Xander into his arms. “Talk to me, Xan.”

That was all the encouragement it took to have the words tumbling from Xander’s mouth. “It felt so real; it felt like it did back before that night. It was the same dream, but… not. I was patrolling with Willow and Buffy, and I said the patrolling was a bust, and Buffy suggested that we go to the Bronze, just as soon as she dusted a vamp. Well, that vamp turned out to be you…you looked right at me as you turned to dust,” Xander said, voice quavering with suppressed fear. “I’m tired of having the dreams, Spike.”

Spike held Xander closer to him, gently rocking them. “Shhh…its alright, luv. ‘m right here, just fine, only a nightmare, Xander. Just dreams, luv, they’re not real.”

Xander curled against Spike. “Sure felt real, Spike.”

“I know, luv. Try ta go back ta sleep.”

“K,” Xander said, closing his eyes and did as Spike suggested.

*********************************************************************************

“Xander, we really need to deal with this,” Buffy snapped.

Xander dropped his head onto the book that he was meant to be reading, when Buffy started in on him again about Spike. “Buff, we are not having this conversation.”  
Slapping her hand down onto the book, Buffy insistently replied, “Yes, we are having this conversation. Xander, there is something wrong with you, let Tara look at…”

Xander shot to his feet. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Buffy. I love you, but you are coming very close to pissing me off.”

“Fine, then I’m calling Giles, and he can deal with you!” Buffy snapped, stomping off to the office to use the phone.

Xander sighed, and sat back down, closing his eyes in resignation. “Was it too much to hope for her to accept this?”

“I’m sorry, Xander,” Tara said quietly.

“So am I. I just don’t get it,” Xander said, pushing the book away.

“She is still adjusting, I think,” Tara replied.

Xander smirked a Spike smirk. “No, she isn’t. She can’t wrap her mind around the fact that Spike and I are a permanent deal.”

Tara and Xander both turned toward the office door, as they could both clearly hear Buffy yelling. “Seems Giles told her to just deal,” Dawn commented, as she sat down at the table, placing a Coffee Shoppe carrier tray down. She pulled a Frap from it and took a sip.

Anya walked up to the table and slammed three more books down on the table. “This is a place of business. I allow you and your friends the use of my store to research, but nowhere did I say that you may scare away my customers.”

“Pretty sure Buffy doesn’t care all that much,” Dawn replied.

Anya glared at Dawn, and then went to the office. Ignoring Buffy, Anya yanked the phone cord from the wall. “I bought the remaining shares of the Magic Box from Rupert, which means that I pay the bills. It does not mean that I pay for phone calls that are pointless,” Anya said, walking right back out of the office.

Buffy followed right behind Anya. “You can’t tell me that you’re happy about this!”

Anya rounded on Buffy. “I am very happy for Xander. Spike makes him happy in ways that sex and orgasms don’t. Just because you lost your chance with Spike, does not mean you have to make Xander feel bad for your stupidity,” she snapped out, turning around and disappearing into the back room.

Buffy looked over and saw Dawn, Tara and Xander watching her. She looked guiltily at Xander, then, without a word, Buffy turned and left the Magic Box.

“Xander, she is trying,” Dawn said.

Xander still looked at the door. “I know, Dawn; only I’m not sure she’s trying hard enough,” he replied, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter right now anyway. I’ve got a vampire to pick up.” Standing from the table, he nodded to Anya on his way out of the store.

*******************************************************************************

It had been a year since the night that Xander liked to call, ‘That night’. Giles had taken Willow back with him to England, to a coven in Devon, where she was getting the help that she could not have gotten on the Hellmouth.

Tara had stayed in Sunnydale to give Willow time to learn without having a reminder of what she had done. Tara had stayed in contact throughout Willow’s rehabilitation, and she passed on any and all information to the rest of the gang.

Xander, for his part, was supportive of Willow, and hoped she did get the help she needed, as well as the knowledge and understanding of the craft she used.  
Willow had wanted to make it up to Xander, for being the worst best friend. So, she had sent Xander a phone number and address in LA; a place that might be able to help Spike remove the chip. It had taken the doctors there some time to figure out a way to remove the chip without causing any undue damage.

Everyone had been told of the plans to remove Spike’s chip; all but Buffy had agreed that it was a good idea. Buffy still believed that Spike would go on a killing spree, once it was out.

Buffy was not completely better. The spell had done damage not just to her soul, but to her mind as well. There was stress there that Buffy just did not know how to handle on her own, so once a week, Xander would drive her up to LA to a psychiatrist who was knowledgeable of the supernatural and the like.

To all accounts, Buffy was getting better, but some things take more time than others. Xander loved his girls, and would do almost anything for them, but giving up Spike was not one of them.

*******************************************************************************

Xander parked the truck outside his apartment; the sun was just beginning to set. He knew Spike would be up and ready to go. They had an appointment with the Doctor who was going to do the surgery to remove the chip. They would be staying in LA for the next week, giving Spike time to heal before coming home to Sunnydale.

If anyone had asked Xander how he felt about Spike getting the chip out, they would be equal parts shocked and understanding. He was not really afraid that Spike would start killing again, nor was he afraid that Spike would turn him. Xander knew full well that if anything happened to him, Spike would turn him in a heartbeat. He was afraid, though, that Spike would no longer want to be with him. ~no reason to with the chip gone~ he thought, as he unlocked the door.

Spike stood in the living room, two bags at his feet. Looking for all the world like he was trying not to bounce out of his skin. “Ready, luv?”

Xander smiled, his nerves settling down. “Yeah, just let me change first. You wanna load the truck for me?” he asked, kissing Spike hello.

“Git, but be quick, yeah?” Spike replied, and bounced out the door, both bags in his hands.

“Someone had the special stuff,” Xander commented, as he went to their room to change.

Since ‘that night’, the Demon community had been making regular donations for Spike. They refused to allow Spike to have pig blood again, citing that a Master Vampire does not eat inferior food. Not when a ready and willing donor was available.

Xander found Spike to be quite entertaining when he was ‘rushing’ on Demon-Human blood. When the nurse had said it had a kick, she really meant A Kick. Spike was literally like a six year old on a massive sugar rush. Demons had a tendency to steer clear of Spike when he was on the special blood. Mostly because Spike had a tendency to play with a kill first, rather than just finish the job immediately.

After changing, Xander came out of their room, and walked the apartment one more time. Before leaving for so long, he wanted to make sure everything was off and locked. Walking out the main doors to the street, Xander saw Spike talking to one of their neighbors, who was letting his dog out. Xander shook his head, because he didn’t need super hearing to know that Spike was more than likely talking a mile a minute with the only other British resident in all of Sunnydale.

Walking up to them, Xander discovered he was right. Spike was talking about an English writer and uneducated Americans. Smiling, he just stepped up behind Spike and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, Mr. Browing. How’ve you been?”

Mr. Browing was an elderly gentleman, with a full head of gray hair, the most striking green eyes, and who always seemed to be smiling. He was also a man who liked his tweed. “Ah, Xander, I have been very well, thank you for asking. William here, tells me you both are off to LA for the week,” he said, his accent like Giles’ but with a flavor all his own.

“Yup, a friend is coming home next month, and we wanted to get away before she arrives. Otherwise, we’d never get the chance once she was home,” Xander said with a smile, holding Spike just a bit tighter.

Mr. Browing nodded his head in understanding. “Ah, yes, I can understand completely. My dear wife’s sister was the same way.”

“Well, we must be off, if we want to miss the traffic,” Spike said.

“Do drive safely, and I shall endeavor to keep the evils of the world from your home, while you both are away,” Mr. Browing said, as he walked them to their truck.

“We’ll pick something up for Bitsy, while we’re there,” Xander told him, as he climbed into the vehicle. Bitsy, a very large Great Dane, barked at her name, sat down next to her master, and watched them drive away.

“Such good boys, Bitsy. I do hope everything is alright,” Mr. Browing said to her while he petted her.

*******************************************************************************

They had made good time getting to Angel’s hotel. A two and a half hour drive with very little traffic out.

“Woulda been faster if you’d let me drive,” Spike pouted, as he got out of the truck.

“Nope, not happening, Bleachy. I like to reach places in one piece and sane,” Xander replied, grabbing their bags from the back seat.

Spike scowled at Xander. “Prat.”

Xander just laughed as they walked up the stairs and into the Hyperion Hotel.

This was not their first time visiting Angel, nor was it their first time staying in the hotel. Their first visit had been after a huge fight with an evil law firm. The battle had left Angel and Wesley as the only survivors. Angel became more moody and morose, as well as becoming violent on some occasions. Wesley had grown tired of Angel’s behavior and had called Xander. He’d told Xander what was going on, and said that if things didn’t change, Angel would be left to fend for himself.

So, Xander and Spike had shown up to help. Wesley, it turns out, was better than either of them had expected. Wesley had a back-bone hidden under all those brains, and he wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself anymore.

It was during that visit that the dreams had started. Four months after helping Giles and Tara save Buffy and Willow, Xander started dreaming about Buffy dusting Spike. The first couple of times, he didn’t tell Spike what he dreamed. After seeing and hearing how Angel was taking the loss of his humans, though, made Xander think that maybe he should.

After spending a week helping Wesley to get Angel to come to terms with the after-effects of the battle, Angel, at Wesley’s prompting, had grudgingly thanked Spike and Xander, offering them a place to stay if they ever needed to get away from Sunnydale, and Buffy. Wesley of course said that they should call if they ever needed help in the future.

***************************************************************************

Wesley was sitting at his desk, going over some paper work from a previous case, when Xander and Spike walked into the hotel. Looking up with a small smile as they appeared, Wesley stood. “Ah, Xander, Spike, you made good time.”

Spike snorted. “Not fer lack of tryin’,” Spike replied.

Xander just shook his head at Spike, “Hey, Wes, same room?”

After putting the papers away, Wesley walked around the counter to stand next to them. “No, I’m afraid that there was an accident and many of the rooms on that floor were damaged. So if you would follow me, I’ve put you two on the fourth floor.”

Xander and Spike followed behind Wesley. “Where did Peaches get off to?” Spike asked.

Wesley sighed. “Finishing up a case.” He sounded angry at Angel about it, but came to a stop before they could pursue it. Pushing open the second door on the fourth floor, Wesley revealed a large suite. “The windows are necro-plated, so there will be no fear from the sun. Now if that is all, I have to finish this case.”  
Xander followed Wesley with his eyes, confused at the abrupt departure. With a shake of his head, he closed the door, and then looked over the room, realizing Spike was missing.

Spotting a trail of clothes that lead to the bathroom, Xander followed it. He found Spike already submerged in hot steamy water. “My crazy vamp,” Xander commented, and striped down to join Spike in the bath.

****************************************************************************

They spent the rest of that night and part of the morning reaffirming to themselves that they were still whole and in one piece. Neither spoke out loud, or mentioned that once the sun was down, they would be in a doctor’s office, and Spike would be having his chip removed.

Xander still had his fears of Spike leaving him once the chip was gone, but he was also afraid for Spike. The doctors who would be performing the surgery had told them that it was a very tricky and delicate procedure. The doctors were confident that they could do it, but they still cautioned that success was only 50/50.  
Spike, for all his bravado, was a might nervous. He didn’t like the idea of people cutting into his head again, but if it meant the chip was gone, then he would do it. Spike knew Xander was scared, Spike wasn’t too sure about what, but Spike also wasn’t crazy. ~can’t go back ta killin’, not if I wan’t ta keep Xander~ was a thought that kept repeating itself in Spike’s mind.

Spike also planned on claiming Xander as his consort, as mate; ~MINE~ the demon snarled. Xander was consort already; he was just lacking the mark, the claim to tell one and all that Xander belonged to a Master.

It was a plan that Xander knew nothing of. When Xander left for work every morning, Spike would leave their nice warm nest, and call Angel. Spike spent the last three months mending his relationship with his Sire. Spike needed Angel to agree and accept Xander into the Aurelius line.  
~and hopefully the bleedin’ dreams will, stop~ Spike thought, as he looked upon a sleeping Xander, gently brushing hair away from Xander’s face.

Stretching, Xander smiled at Spike as he curled up against the cool body. “Been up long?” Xander asked, mumbling into the vampire’s shoulder.

“Not long, luv. How did you sleep?” Spike asked, giving Xander a brief kiss. “No dreams?”

Xander hmm’d. “Nope, no dreams,” he said and looked at Spike. “I’m a little nervous about tonight, though.”

Spike rolled on top of his lover, covering him. “Nothing to be nervous about, luv. It’ll work out just fine, yeah?” Spike replied, with a trust of his hips, sliding his hard cock along Xander’s slowly awakening one.

Xander moaned as his hips lifted to meet Spike’s. “God, Spike, ‘m only human here.”

Grinning, Spike nibbled along Xander’s neck. “Mmm…and such a warm, lovely human too,” Spike commented, leaning up onto his hands and looking down at Xander.

Xander wrapped his legs around Spike’s waist, his face flushed with pleasure, eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust. “Spike…please,” Xander begged.

Spike shifted back onto his knees, hands gliding along Xander’s skin. Xander lifted his hips as two slicked fingers circled his entrance, then slid into him.  
“Beautiful,” Spike said, as he quickly stretched Xander open. Impatiently pulling his fingers free, knowing Xander could take it, Spike lined himself up, then leaned down to kiss Xander while he slid deep into his lover with one smooth thrust.

Xander arched up into Spike, using his legs to force the vampire deeper into him. “Spike…fuck…” Xander breathed, as Spike hit his prostate dead on. His hands gripped Spike’s hips, then slid them up the strong muscled back. Wanting even more of a connection, Xander caressed Spike’s shoulders, then down the arms held taut. Looking up into Spike’s eyes, Xander slid his hands under Spike’s and twined their fingers together.

“Luv,” Spike groaned out, as a vise gripped his erection, Spike’s eyes bleeding gold as Xander did it again. With a smirk, Spike pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his cock inside Xander, and then slammed back in, angling his thrusts to hit Xander’s prostate each time he surged in.

“Spike…” Xander whined, hands tight on Spike’s. His legs slipping down, he planted his feet flat on the bed, and thrust his hips, catching Spike hard. “Harder…”  
Spike gave in and let his Demon go. “Fuck,” Spike groaned out. Gripping Xander’s hands more tightly, he gave his human what he wanted, and fucked him harder. “Not goin’ ta last, luv.”

Straightening his arms, bringing Spike down to him until they were chest to chest, Xander touched his forehead to Spike’s brow, and looked the Demon in the eyes. Xander bit his lip hard enough to bleed. “Yeah…” he said, and then kissed Spike, pushing his lip into Spike’s mouth.

Spike groaned at the taste of his mate in his mouth. Gently, oh so gently, he let his fang nip Xander’s lip, bringing more blood up. “Xander…” Spike said, pulling back once he had sucked away all of the blood there.

Xander grinned, and then bite into Spike’s neck, causing Spike to cry out, his movements stuttering, and then Xander came, pulsing hot cum between them as he felt Spike’s cool essence wash inside him.

Spike collapsed atop Xander, trying to catch his nonexistent breath. He laid his head in the crook of Xander’s neck and shoulder, right where Spike would bite Xander when the chip was out. “Luv…that was…”

Xander lay there with a small smile on his face, smug at getting Spike to lose control. Xander knew that Spike didn’t like to let the Demon out to play too much, for fear that Xander would be hurt and in turn so would Spike. “Come on, Spike, we’ve got an appointment to keep.”

Spike leaned up and kissed Xander, and then very gently pulled out of Xander, a smirk on his face as Xander shivered at the feel. Spike then climbed out of the bed, and sauntered off to the bathroom to shower.

Xander watched Spike with an amused expression on his face, and rolled out of bed to join his vampire in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the Hyperion hotel in record time, getting to the hospital at five minutes to five. Spike’s surgery wasn’t until seven o’clock, but they had to arrive early enough to go through the check-in process first. They walked into the hospital together, took seats across from the receptionist’s desk, and gave the nice woman Spike’s name.

It shocked Xander speechless when she didn’t ask for any form of ID from Spike. She just started printing out papers, and then slapped a hospital bracelet around Spike’s wrist without batting an eye.

Who knew that certain hospitals in the greater Los Angeles area, over-looked the fact that there were some people without heart beats who needed medical attention, and who didn’t have any identification. After they completed the check-in process, Spike and Xander had been taken to a room where Spike was to strip down and be prepped for surgery.

Xander had taken Spike’s smokes, long before they had ever got into the hospital. He could tell that his vampire wanted a cigarette bad, just by the way Spike was rubbing his fingers together. Xander tired hard, very hard not to laugh at his lover. Spike was pacing the confines of the small room wearing a hospital gown, his bare feet making no sound on the floor.

“Spike, you need to sit and calm down.” Xander said.

Spike didn’t stop his pacing, just gave Xander a disgusted look. “’m calm, luv.”

“Right, then explain to me why your Demon is showing, and the nursing staff is waiting for you to compose yourself?” Xander asked, and then stepped in front of Spike, effectively stopping his pacing. He placed his hands on Spike’s shoulders, and squeezed them gently. “You said yourself that it was gonna be okay. Did you lie to me, Spike?”

Spike let his head fall onto Xander’s chest, forcibly pulling the Demon back. “No, luv, I didn’t lie,” he whispered, his hands kneading Xander’s stomach.

Xander rubbed his thumbs along Spike’s neck, kissing the top of Spike’s head. “The faster we get this done, the faster we are out of here.”

Pulling himself together, Spike pulled away from Xander, stole a quick kiss and sat down on the bed. Letting the nursing staff swarm around him, hooking him up to everything that was going to aid the Doctors in doing their job. When the nurses were done, they wheeled a very drugged up Spike out of the room, and a nurse took Xander to the waiting area.

Xander paced the surgery waiting room in Good Samaritan Hospital, trying not to worry too badly. There were two other people in the waiting room, and they both kept giving Xander dirty looks for his inability to sit down. Xander didn’t care; the pacing was keeping his mind busy with mindless counting. Trying not to think of what could happen to Spike. The surgery could leave Spike unable to walk, to remember, or even to speak, and like Spike, Xander had a tendency to get nasty when he was scared.

So he just paced the room. It wasn’t a very big room, ~23 steps~ Xander thought, as he made another turn. A quick glance at the clock told him, two hours had passed since Spike had been taken into surgery ~What’s taking them so long~ was the thought that was taking over his brain as he walked from one side of the room to the other. He was turning for another pass when the door opened, and a surgeon stepped into the room. “Mr. Harris?” the doctor asked.

Xander came to a stop in front of the doctor. “Yeah. How is he? Is he alright?” Xander asked in a rush of words.

The doctor smiled at Xander, and with a gentle hand on his arm led him from the room. “Spike is doing very well,” the doctor said, as they came to a stop outside a private room. “We are giving him blood now, and he is recovering quickly,” the doctor replied, and opened the door. “You might want to give him this,” he said, and held out his hand to Xander.

Xander looked down, and saw in the doctors’ hand a very small micro chip with very thin wires coming from it. It was the same size as the memory card in his cell phone. “This…this little thing was what caused Spike hell?” Xander asked, as he took it from the doctor.

“It always amazes me that the smallest things cause the most problems,” the doctor replied, and stepped out of the way so Xander could enter the room.

With the chip in his hand, Xander walked into the room and found Spike sitting up in his bed. A nurse stood next to him, and what looked like half a dozen empty packets of blood were on a nearby table.

Spike looked up when Xander entered. “How do I look, luv?” he asked, a little tentatively as he ran a hand down the back of his head.

Xander walked up to the bed, and ran his fingers carefully over the area of the surgery. Then, he held out the hand with the chip in it to Spike. “Like the next best thing to chocolate,” Xander answered, and kissed Spike. The vampire reached out and covered Xander’s hand holding the chip, and squeezed as he returned the kiss.

They didn’t break the kiss until the nurse cleared her throat. “I’ll be out of your hair in just a minute. I just need to make sure Spike finishes the last of the blood,” she said, politely.

“Sorry,” Xander replied, watching Spike play with the chip as he drank the last of the bagged blood. Once Spike finished, the nurse left them, taking the empty bags with her. Spike stood up from the bed and quickly got dressed. “Let’s go, Xan. I want out of here.”

Xander nodded his head, and followed a now dressed Spike out of the room. They didn’t speak as they left the hospital, or when they got in the car. Xander refused to admit that he was a little scared about what was going to happen now. He didn’t like the silence, but he also knew that Spike didn’t want to talk, nor did he want to listen to idle chatter.

It was a little after midnight as they drove back to Angel’s hotel, but before they got there Spike told Xander to drive to the beach. Xander looked at Spike oddly, but did as directed. Once there Spike looked over at Xander and climbed out of the truck, and walked out onto the sand.

Xander pulled himself together and went after Spike.

Spike stood just out of reach of the gently crashing surf. “I know you’ve been scared Xander. It’s why you’ve been havin’ the dreams, luv. Afraid that I’ll leave you, and start killin’ again. I won’t lie and say I didn’t think about it for a second, because I did,” Spike said, and took Xander’s hand in his.

“I also thought about you, luv, and I just couldn’t see goin’ back to the way I was and still keep you. You would try, luv, but it would destroy you knowing I was out there killin’ people you might know.” Spike looked up at Xander. “’m yours Xander, for whatever its worth, ‘m yours,” Spike said.

Xander didn’t say anything, just pulled Spike to him, wrapped his arms around him, and held on as tight as he could. His face pressed into Spike neck. “And I’m yours, Spike. For always.”

With gentle hands, Spike lifted Xander’s head, and held out the chip for Xander to see. “No more leash, Xander, it’s gone,” Spike said, and crushed the tiny little chip between his fingers.

“Good,” Xander replied, and kissed Spike with everything he had.

Spike broke the kiss so Xander could breathe. One hand cupped Xander’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek, and he looked into Xander’s beautiful brown eyes. “I want to claim you, Xander.”

Xander leaned back, keeping Spike’s hand on his face, then he frowned in confusion at his lover. “Um, I could be wrong, but I thought you already did,” Xander said, confusedly.

Spike leered at Xander. “Yeah, luv, I have. But, ‘m talkin’ about claimin’ you as Consort, Xander.”

Xander’s eyes widened. “Consort…that’s…you…” Xander couldn’t get what he wanted to say out. ~consort meant forever~ Xander thought. Xander had read everything there was to read about Vampires when he had made the decision to seriously date Spike, so he knew what Spike was asking, and what it entailed. It meant he’d be different but still human, that Buffy would know the second she saw him. But, it also meant that he would be with Spike forever; have him in his life every day.

“Xan?” Spike asked, getting a little nervous at Xander’s lack of response. ~ponce, too soon, Xander isn’t ready~ Spike thought. He was getting ready to pull away and tell Xander to forget it, when Xander tilted his head farther into Spike’s hand, showing his throat to the vampire.

Looking at Spike, Xander simply said, “Yes.”

Spike blinked at Xander. “Yes?” Spike asked, just to be sure he’d heard right.

“Yes, Spike. I’m yours for however long you want me,” Xander replied.

Sliding his hand to the back of Xander’s head, Spike pulled him down till their foreheads were touching. “Forever, Xander. I want you, forever,” Spike whispered, his lips brushing Xander’s.

“Then we need to get back,” Xander said just as quietly. Xander reached up and took Spike’s hand in his and led him back to the truck, smiling all the way.

***********************************************************************

The Hyperion was quiet when they walked through the doors. Angel stood at the foot of the stairs; he looked like he was on his way up when Spike and Xander walked in. Angel turned and looked at them. “Spike? Xander?” Angel asked in greeting.

Spike looked at Angel. “Sire?” he said, his tone questioning.

Angel looked more closely at Spike as he turned fully towards them, and then looked at Xander. “You understand what William wants, Xander?” Angel asked, not even pretending not to understand Spike’s silent question.

“Spike,” Xander corrected, and looked Angel in the eyes. “Yes, I understand exactly what I want, and what happens, Sire.” Xander replied. Adding the Sire to let Angel know that Xander truly knew full well what it meant to be Consort.  
Angel looked at Xander for a long minute, then nodded his head and looked at Spike. “Your rooms. I need to get a few things,” Angel said, then went up the stairs and was out of sight.

“You’ve been planning this?” Xander asked, as he and Spike went up to their room.

Spike shed his duster once they were in their room. “Since the doc’ said they could get the chip out. I’ve been talkin’ ta Peaches. ‘E didn’t believe me at first. Thought I just wanted ta claim you. Took a bit fer ‘im ta realize that I wanted ya as Consort,” Spike explained, standing before Xander in nothing but his black jeans, having removed his shirt and boots during his explanation.

“Huh, and here I thought this might have been a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn’t realize that you’ve been thinking about this a long time now,” Xander replied, as he too began stripping down to just his jeans.

Xander knew the first part of what they were going to do required Angel biting him, and then Angel would give Xander a bit of his blood. He also knew that Angel was to remain during the second part of the claiming. Xander just wasn’t too sure if he was gonna have to have sex with Angel as well or not. ~The books never really went into detail about that part~ Xander thought.

Spike stood in front of Xander. “If it wasn’t for the chip, Xander, I would ‘ave only claimed you as a Pet. You’ve always been mine, luv, Angel gave you ta me, as Sire’s gift, and Anyanka gave ‘er blessin’, such as it is,” Spike said, “The sodden soldiers leashed the Demon, Xander, forced me ta stop. Made me see things from a different light, ta see you, Xander.”

Xander stood watching Spike, nervously, “And what is it that you see, Spike?”

Spike raised a hand, and brushed hair out of Xander’s eyes. “I see a strong, courageous, loving and capable man. I see someone who will have my back in a fight. Someone who will fight me as well as fight for me. I see an equal Xander, but most of all I see someone who sees me.”

Xander looked wide eyed at Spike. “Oh,” was all Xander could say. Xander had known that Spike didn’t see him as the Zeppo, but Xander hadn’t known, not really, what Spike saw when Spike looked at him.

Spike smiled. “Ya, oh! Ya git.” Spike said softly, and leaned up and placed a soft kiss upon Xander’s slack lips. He stepped back as a knock sounded on their door. Spike stepped around Xander, who it seemed was still processing what Spike had just told him, and opened the door to let Angel in.

Angel stepped into the suite, and handed a small bag to Spike. He was wearing a button-down, silk shirt over matching pants, although the shirt was left unbuttoned. “Xander?” Angel asked frowning at the only human in the room.   
Xander shook himself. “Sorry, lost in my head there,” Xander said, and then looked at Angel. “Yeah?”

Angel looked at Xander hard. “Do you have any questions, Xander, about what we are going to do?” Angel asked.

Xander looked over at Spike, who was putting candles around the room, before he looked over at Angel. “I, um, know that you bite me, I drink some of your blood, and that Spike bites me while having sex. But, um, I don’t know if I have to, um, have sex with you too,” Xander said, failing miserably at not stuttering over his words.

“Oi! ‘m not sharin’ ya with me Sire!” Spike exclaimed, his accent thickening in shock.

“Well, what did you expect me to believe? The books barely said anything about it,” Xander shot back.

Angel shook his head in exasperation, and laid a hand on the human's shoulder. “If we were a full court, then yes, Xander, I would have to claim you in front of them all in blood and sex,” Angel said, calmly. “But seeing as I am the only one to contest Spike’s claim, I won’t have to.” Angel now looked a little uncomfortable. “I will have to, uh…” Angel trailed off.

“Have to what?” Xander prompted, waving his hand in a continue motion.

Spike snorted from where he was standing in a corner of the room, smoking. Blowing smoke out, Spike looked at Xander. “Angel’s got ta cum on you, luv.”

Xander shot Spike a look between horror and shock. “What?” Xander squeaked out, just as he felt himself blush.

Angel let his hand fall from Xander’s shoulder as he stepped away from him, and then took an unnecessary breath. “Demons and Vampires are able to sense the marks on a human. If I just bit you and shared my blood, they would think that I only gave Spike my consent, but that I do not give my protection to you.”   
Angel looked at Xander, and saw that Xander was looking at him, too. “By giving you my bite, blood, and essence, then I show to the Demon world that I accept you as the Consort of my Childe, and that I will protect you as if you were my Childe.”

Spike put out his cigarette, and with a leer walked over to Angel. “Smell ‘im, Sire,” Spike said, as he reached up and put both hands on Angel’s chest and very slowly slid his hands up to Angel’s shoulders, catching the shirt in his hands, and gently tugging it off.

Angel looked down at Spike, then over at Xander and breathed in, catching the scent of the nervousness, excitement and arousal rolling off of Xander. “Still won’t share ‘im, Sire. But ‘m thinkin’ my Consort’s not adverse to our Sire cuming on ‘im.” Spike said, keeping an eye on Xander, as Spike tilted his head up and over, giving Angel his throat.

Angel saw Xander’s eyes dilate as he watched Spike. With a small smile, Angel looked back at Spike, brought his hands up, one gently cupping Spike’s cheek, the other trailing fingers over the faded scar of his bite from all those years ago. Shifting into game face, Angel inhaled Spike’s scent, then gently placed a kiss upon the scar, and then sank his fangs into his childe’s neck.

Spike groaned, and stepped closer to Angel as his Sire drank from him. It had been too long since his Sire had drunk from him, making the Demon in him almost purr. And purr he did when Angel pulled away, licking the mark closed and offered his neck to Spike in return. “Drink, Childe,” Angel said.

“Sire,” Spike replied, his tone needy as he gently bit into his Sire’s neck and took a few sips, before licking the bite closed. A low groan reached them, and they both turned to see Xander flushed and breathing hard. “Sire, do you accept my claimed human as my Consort?” Spike asked softly, as he stepped away from Angel, and moved over to stand next to, but behind Xander.

Angel stood in front of Xander. “I accept your claimed as Consort, Childe,” Angel said, and watched as Spike stepped fully behind Xander, hands on Xander’s waist. Spike kissed the back of Xander’s neck, and nodded to his Sire.

Xander relaxed into Spike, letting his head fall back against Spike’s shoulder, which gave Angel better access to his neck. Moaning into the side of Spike’s head as Angel’s fangs pierced his skin, Xander brought his hands up to grip Angel’s waist. Against his better judgment, Xander brought Angel’s hips hard against his; rubbing up against the erection tenting Angel’s pants.

Spike let go, and pulled away from Xander to shed his jeans, and then he was back on Xander. He made quick work of getting Xander naked, then slithered around his lover to remove Angel’s silk pants.

Angel pulled his fangs free of Xander reluctantly, hips bucking when losing his pants caused his erection to slide along Xander’s. Angel took a hold of Xander’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Xander hesitated for all of a second, then groaned into the kiss when he felt two fingers circle his puckered entrance, lightly teasing before slowly sliding into him. “That’s it, Xander, open up for me,” Spike mumbled along the skin of Xander’s back, leaving stinging bites as he stood up, wasting no time in preparing Xander.

“Consort, drink,” Angel said, and then bit into his own wrist, and placed it to Xander’s mouth.

Xander looked at Angel over the wrist, as he opened his mouth, and with both hands, held the wrist steady as he latched onto the wound, drawing the blood into his mouth and swallowing it down.

“Good, luv, yeah?” Spike asked, whispering in Xander’s ear, standing flush against his lover’s back, slowly thrusting his erection between Xander’s ass checks. Spike held onto Xander, not letting go as Angel pulled his wrist and himself away from the human. Angel looked at Spike over Xander’s shoulder and nodded his head.

Spike slid into game face, walked Xander to the bed, and none too gently pushed Xander onto his hands and knees onto the mattress. “Mine,” Spike growled, and gripped Xander’s hips. Giving Xander no warning, Spike slid into his lover in one hard thrust, and started up a demanding attack.

Xander cried out in pleasure as Spike hit his prostate with every brutal thrust. “Fuck…Spike…not gonna last...” Xander panted out, and went willingly as Spike shifted behind him, hands going around his chest, and pulling him up onto his knees.

“Ready, Xander?” Spike asked.

“Yes, Spike, please now,” Xander groaned, as Spike rubbed his forehead into the back of Xander’s neck. “Mine!” Spike snarled, as he bit deep into Xander, right over the mark Angel had made.

Angel climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Xander. He kept a few inches between them so as not to upset Spike, but was close enough to Xander so that when the human came, his come would land on Angel. Watching Spike fuck Xander, Angel wrapped a hand around his cock and started to jack himself at a furious pace.

Xander jerked in Spike’s grip, crying out in mindless pleasure, as he gave into his orgasm. Clenching around Spike, he came with a scream. His hot cum splashed against Angel’s stomach and chest.

Angel growled at the feel of hot cum splashing his cool skin. Gripping himself hard, his back arching as his orgasm was forced out of him, Angel spilled over his hand. His cum made white streaks on Xander’s flat abdomen, marring the human’s golden skin.

Spike growled into Xander’s shoulder, his fangs still deep in the muscle, no longer drinking, just marking. Holding Xander in place with hands and fangs, Spike slammed into his lover one last time, and then ripped his head away from Xander, roaring his completion as he came inside him.

No longer being able to keep them up, Spike slumped against the young man, causing Xander in turn to fall forward into Angel, who had shifted around to catch them. Angel fell back onto the bed with what looked to be a passed out Xander and a purring Spike.

Spike was purring as he licked the mark on Xander’s neck, and he slowly, reluctantly, disengaged from Xander. With a soft look that he wasn’t even aware of, Spike looked down at his new consort. Angel had wrapped his arms around the young man, and was gently cradling him to his chest; one of Angel’s hands was carding through Xander’s hair. “Thank you, Sire.”

Angel looked at Spike as he gently kissed the top of Xander’s head, and then he moved his other arm, holding it out to Spike in invitation.

Spike studied his Sire’s face. Then, with a quick nod, Spike slid down and curled against Angel, pillowing his head on Angel’s shoulder. Spike gave into his desire and purred more loudly as Angel’s arm slid around his waist and held tight. Spike placed a kiss on his Sire’s neck, shifted a little, and then gently tugged Xander’s hair.

Xander rubbed his face into Angel’s chest, trying to fend off the evil fingers tugging his hair. Xander gave a pretty good growl. Eyes still closed, he moved quickly, and snapped at the fingers with his teeth. He growled again, as his pillow rumbled with a chuckle.

“Luv, how you feeling?” Spike asked, smiling at Xander.

Shifting slightly, Xander kissed the chest his head was pillowed on. “Fine, Spike, now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep,” he mumbled, rubbing his head back into Angel’s hand, telling him without words to keep going, and then shifted fully on top of Angel and threw his arm over Spike, pulling him closer into them.

“Alright, Consort,” Spike said, grinning when Xander opened his beautiful, brown eyes and glared at him. Leaning in, Spike kissed Xander. “Sleep, luv, we’ve got all week.”

“K,” Xander mumbled to Spike, then tilted his head to look at Angel, who surprisingly looked relaxed and content. ~wonder if I can do this~ Xander thought. Smiling, Xander lifted up just a little and kissed Angel, sliding his tongue inside to taste his consort’s sire, when Angel opened his mouth in surprise.

Angel recovered quickly and returned the kiss, with equal parts passion and curiosity. His breathing was slightly heavier when Xander broke the kiss. “Okay, yeah, that answered that thought. But later; much later.”

“Barmy. I seem ta fall fer the barmy ones,” Spike grumbled, and then he reached over, pulled the sheet up, and threw it over the three of them.

“Shut up, Spike,” Xander and Angel said in unison.

Slowly, one by one they fell asleep; Angel was the last to fall, holding tightly to Xander and Spike. ~Childe and Consort, mine to protect, family~ Angel thought, and for once, he and the Demon inside were in agreement.

*****************************************************************************

Xander walked next to Buffy as they walked through Restfield Cemetery. She was chatting about the latest shoe sale at the mall, as well as her failing grade in her psych class. “So, where is Willow?” Xander asked.

“Willow said she wanted to spend time with Tara, since Dawn was spending the night with Janice,” Buffy replied, walking passed a fresh grave as a fledge clawed its way out only to get staked and turned to dust. “Sometimes I wonder why the vamps in this place even bother to turn their victims.”

Xander snorted. “I know, its just kinda weird. Spike’s been kinda busy trying to clean up some of the nastier parts of the Demon community.”

“I heard something about that,” Buffy said, doing a quick visual sweep of the cemetery, then gently placed her hand on Xander’s bicep, effectively stopping him. Buffy took a breath, then looked up into Xander’s face. “I’m sorry, Xander. I haven’t been a very good friend. And, I’m really sorry how I’ve been treating you and Spike.”

Xander blinked at Buffy, frowning in confusion. “Um, weird, okay.”

**************************************************************

Xander was jerked out of the dream by a cool hand kneading his neck.

“Xander?” Angel whispered quietly, trying not to wake Spike, whose face was mashed into Angel’s side.

Xander blinked up at Angel. “Sorry,” he whispered, and then blushed when he realized he was still lying naked on top of Angel. “I, um…”

Angel tightened his hand on the back of Xander’s neck. “Don’t.”

Xander took a deep breath. “I’ve been having nightmares,” he said, barely louder than a whisper. “Dreams of Buffy dusting Spike, and they don’t change much. But this time it was weird. Buffy said she was sorry for how she was treating me and Spike.”

Angel moved his hand from Xander’s neck to wrap around his waist, pulling Xander more tightly against his chest. Feeling very protective of Xander, and not liking the sad note in his new childe’s voice.

Tears welled up in Xander’s eyes. “Is it too much to hope for that Buffy accepts that I’m not crazy or under a spell. That I want to be with Spike because I love him?” Xander asked imploringly, as his gaze fell on Spike.

Angle kissed the top of Xander’s head gently. “No, Xander, it’s not too much to ask for,” Angel said quietly, rubbing his hand along Xander’s back soothingly, lulling Xander back to sleep.

Owari


End file.
